


Intoxication

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic Christophe, Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Drunk confessions, M/M, minor leoji, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After the short program in China, Chris goes out to dinner with a group of friends.  Masumi, after spending months avoiding Chris, goes with them.





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Christophe/Christophe's Boyfriend
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) 69\. “I don’t like you…. I love you.”
> 
> Also written for Christophe Week Day 5: Intoxicated

Christophe may not be Russian, but his best friend was, so he’d developed quite a high alcohol tolerance in self-defense. He’d hoped that in Beijing he’d have the chance to steal Viktor away for some best friend time – after all, Yuuri’s best friend Phichit was also there, and surely they’d want some best friend time of their own – but it didn’t seem to be happening. Instead, he got left out of the hot pot dinner before the competition, and now, after the short program, he was at a giant party with not only Viktor and Yuuri, but Phichit, Celestino, Leo, Guang Hong, and Masumi.

Why Masumi was there, Chris didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why Celestino was there, either. Surely he had better things to do than hang out with a bunch of skaters half his age. Masumi at least wasn’t that much older than Viktor or Chris, having just retired from his own skating career. When Masumi had announced his retirement, Josef was on the phone almost immediately to ask him to choreograph Chris’s programs for the season.

Chris had been skeptical, but then Masumi showed him “Intoxicated.” They’d worked on the free skate together, Chris choosing the music, and by the time they were done, Chris had thought he and Masumi were friends.

Then Masumi disappeared. Didn’t answer his phone, didn’t respond to messages on social media, voicemail, or sent through mutual friends. The one exception was that when Chris pretended to have a question about the choreography for “Intoxicated”, which Masumi answered with a terse “It’s your program, do what you want.”

It had been quite the surprise to see Masumi at the airport to fly to Beijing with them. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Of course I’m coming. It’s my debut as a choreographer.” Masumi tugged at the ends of his sleeves. “What did you decide to do with the entrance to that spin, anyway?”

“I just left it the way it was. Worked on it until I had it.”

Masumi had come to practice, and every time Chris glanced his way, he was smiling softly. He disappeared right after practice, and Chris didn’t see him again until the short program. That and the hot pot dinner made him a little snottier with Viktor than he might otherwise have been. It’s not like he didn’t know exactly what Viktor was doing with Yuuri. Surprisingly, it didn’t seem to be effective. Chris knew Yuuri, and Yuuri was a Viktor Nikiforov fanboy. He’d been at the banquet last December, which Yuuri made his interest in Viktor incredibly obvious. He’d gotten to hear Viktor alternate between gushing about how amazing Yuuri was and whining about Yuuri not contacting him until he disappeared. They were in love with each other, it was blindingly obvious, so… why were they so awkward around each other?

Viktor made a point of inviting him to join the party for dinner. Masumi had been right there, and Viktor, for some reason, invited him, too. Now both coaches were drunk, as was Masumi. Chris had had a few himself, but he was okay. His eyes met Yuuri’s and they agreed. “Responsible adult time. Everyone who has a drunken coach or choreographer, get them back to the hotel. Leo, Guang Hong, Yuuri and Phichit could probably use your help.”

“What about you?” Guang Hong asked.

“I’ll manage. Masumi’s not as bad off as Viktor. Although at least Viktor hasn’t gotten to the stripping st… never mind, there he goes.” Chris smirked as Viktor’s shirt went flying and Yuuri went chasing. “I’m used to wrangling Viktor, Masumi’s got to be less of a handful than a drunk Russian who refuses to believe he’s actually drunk.”

Leo put a hand to his mouth to smother the laughter. “Yeah, okay. Guang Hong, you get Viktor, I’m not sure you and Phichit between you can handle Celestino.”

“We’re both stronger than we look, you know,” Guang Hong pouted. “Just because we’re small and adorable doesn’t mean we’re delicate flowers.”

“Believe me, I noticed.” Leo kissed Guang Hong’s cheek. “If you’d really rather haul Celestino…”

“No, no, I’ll help with Viktor. Have fun!” Guang Hong scampered away as Leo snickered.

Once they were gone, Chris plopped down beside Masumi. “What’s the deal with you, anyway? I thought we were really hitting it off working on Rapsodie Espagnole, but since then, it’s like you don’t even like me.”

“I don’t like you.” Masumi finished off his beer and shoved the glass aside. “I love you. But you’re… you.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. So he hadn’t been imagining the chemistry. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That’s supposed to mean that you don’t do love. You’re a one-night stand or friends with benefits guy, not a settle down and promise to love forever guy. I can’t do that, so it’s easier to just not be around you.”

“And once again my reputation bites me in the ass. People change, Masumi. No one ever believes me when I say I’d like to find a guy I could settle down with, but I do want that. I’m not nearly as bad as Viktor was starting to get last year, but I’m starting to get tired of it all.”

“Is it true that Viktor ran off to Japan because he was in love with Yuuri?”

Chris snorted. “Love is probably a bit strong, they’d only just met, but he was intrigued by Yuuri, and he’s been wanting to settle down and find love for a while now. Stammi Vicino was all about that. Yuuri echoing that back to him… hard to blame him for getting excited.”

“Yeah. I guess. Hope it works for Viktor.”

“Give me a chance, and maybe it could work between us. I don’t spend months chasing someone I want a one-night stand with.”

“That’s… I don’t want to be your friend with benefits, Chris. I can’t do that. I’m sorry if it’s hurting you, but I cannot put myself through that.”

“I’m not asking you to be my friend with benefits! I’m asking you to be my boyfriend. Potentially, if that goes well, my future husband.”

Masumi looked up at Chris for the first time since the party broke up. “You are?”

“I am. I have had boyfriends before, you know. They didn’t work out, but not because I can’t… what is it you think I’m not going to do? Be loyal? Go on dates, hold hands under the stars… I can and will do proper boyfriend things.”

“People around the rink say you’re aromantic. Which is fine, if that’s who you are I don’t want you to change for me, but I wouldn’t be happy in a relationship without romance. I’m not willing to change myself for someone else, and I need that in a relationship.”

“Well. Lucky thing they’re wrong. I’m… grey-romantic, maybe? Demiromantic? I don’t know what the right term is. Aromantic may be the right term, you're just understanding it wrong. Romance isn't something I particularly want or need, but if my partner does, I have no problem being that guy. Cuddle during thunderstorms, whatever you want.”

“O-oh.” Masumi blushed. “And you think I’m worth it?”

“I wouldn’t have spent the last five months trying to get you to pick up your damn phone if I didn’t.”


End file.
